1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Synoptic charts of major miscellaneous atomic disasters up to 2017
Over view It is a statistical overview list of the world's major major miscellaneous atomic disasters such as in uranium mines. Former nations have the current nation relevant to the incident in brackets beside them, ie: Czechoslovakia (Slovakia). Interwiki links go to the pages of those who indices occurred during the Cold War. The article's scope It covers the world's over INES rating 4 major miscellaneous atomic disasters. Lost, abused and damaged medical devices,industrial isotope scanners, industrial radio-sterilising devices or isotope capsules. Accidents in uranium mines and particle accelerators are included. ''It dose not cover-'' #Atomic power station, test reactors, filled atomic flask transportation, storage facilities, fuel rod manufacturing and recycling depot accidents. #Scavaging radioactive junk without due regard, knowledge or moral intent. #It also does not include either broken arrow nuke accidents and lost nukes are not counted here. The data charts Individual accident score cards . ''Notes for new additions. W.I.P. '' : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 08:30, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Various pre-1950 dates - No INES level - various locations - overexposure of workers Luminescent radium was used to paint watches and other items that glowed. The most famous incident is the "Radium Girls" of Orange, New Jersey where a large number of workers got radiation poisoning. Other towns including Ottawa, Illinois experienced contamination of homes and other structures, and became Superfund cleanup sites. Various pre-1950 dates - No INES level - Colorado, USA - contamination Radium mining and manufacturing left a number of streets in the state's capital and largest city of Denver contaminated. 1927–1930 - No INES level - USA - radium poisoning Eben Byers ingested almost 1400 bottles of Radithor, a radioactive patent medicine, leading to his death in 1932. He is buried in Allegheny Cemetery in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, in a lead-lined coffin. July 16, 1979 - Church Rock, New Mexico - release of radioactive mine tailings An earth/clay dike of a United Nuclear Corporation uranium mill settling/evaporating pond failed. The broken dam released 100 million U.S. gallons (380,000 m3) of radioactive liquids and 1,100 short tons (1,000 metric tonnes) of solid wastes, which settled out up to 70 miles (100 km) down the Puerco River6 and also near a Navajo farming community that uses surface waters. The pond was past its planned and licensed life and had been filled two feet (60 cm) deeper than design, despite evident cracking. September 29, 1979 - Tritium leak at American Atomics in Tucson, Arizona at the public school across the street from the plant. $300,000 worth of food was found to be contaminated; the chocolate cake had 56 nCi/L (2,100 Bq/L). By contrast, the EPA safety limit for drinking water is 20 nCi/L (740 Bq/L) based on consumption of two liters per day. 1989 – In the Kramatorsk radiological accident, a small capsule containing highly radioactive 137Cs was found inside the concrete wall in an apartment building in Kramatorsk, Ukrainian SSR. It is believed that the capsule, originally contained in a measurement device, was lost sometime during the late 1970s and ended up mixed in with gravel used to construct that building in 1980. By the time the capsule was discovered, six residents of the building had died from leukemia and 17 more received varying doses of radiation. September 13, 1987 – In the Goiânia accident, scavengers broke open a radiation-therapy machine in an abandoned clinic in Goiânia, Brazil. They sold the kilocurie (40 TBq) caesium-137 source as a glowing curiosity. Two hundred and fifty persons were contaminated; four died. In November 2003, a completely dismantled RTG located on the Island of Yuzhny Goryachinsky in the Kola Bay was found. The generator's radioactive heat source was found on the ground near the shoreline in the northern part of the island. 2012- A small capsule containing highly radioactive 137Cs was found in a Georgian (nation not US state) safety jacket. Several people were badly burnt by it since the early 1990s, but none died. The jacket and capsule were disposed of in ordinary rubbish during, not atomic rubbish. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_civilian_nuclear_accidents https://www.wikiwand.com/en/List_of_civilian_radiation_accidents : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 08:58, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Number and % of total world wide to date Videos Also see #Energy #Atomic accidents and disasters #Synoptic charts of major atomic reactor and waste disasters up to 2017 Holistic global incidents map . Sources #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_civilian_radiation_accidents #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lists_of_nuclear_disasters_and_radioactive_incidents #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/List_of_civilian_radiation_accidents #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J-PARC #http://www.j-parc.jp/index-e.html # Category:The World Category:Atomic accidents and disasters Category:Science Category:Technology Category:Disasters Category:Energy Category:Atomic power stations Category:Deaths Category:Wr Category:Sep Category:Bro